DownPour
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT! Morgan comes to help Reid. Sucky summary, sorry! Please R&R!


Down Pour

"...........ok, so i had this wrtten 4 a while, and i decided 2 post it while im out of town. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid laid on his bed, closed his eyes, and forgot about absolutely everything. He kicked his shoes off, turned off the lights, and curled up into the fetal position. The pouring rain echoed as it hit his windows. Spencer shivered, realizing that the temperature had dropped considerably, and reluctantly got up. He turned on the light, and traveled to the closet in his bathroom to get a thicker blanket.

Just as he went to reach for the blanket, the lights went off- along with all the other electronics he had plugged in. Spencer silently swore under his breath, and dug in his closet for a flashlight. He couldn't find one, so he settled for candles. He reached for one of the red candles he had stashed, and took the lighter he had next to it with him. He quickly lit the candle, took the blanket underneath his arms, and made his way back to his bedroom.

Spencer quickly got re-situated under the thicker blanket, and still found himself shivering. He shifted under the blankets, and grabbed a fistful of it- desperately trying to get warm. No matter what he would do, he found himself still freezing. 'What's wrong?' he thought. 'Why am I so cold?' Suddenly, his whole body compulsed, and violently trembled. His jaw chattered from the cold, and his hands shook.

The sound of his phone ringing made him jolt up, and he reached out to the table next to him for his phone. He tried to say hello, but all that came out was a shaky cough.

"Reid? Are you okay?" The voice on the other side asked. When Spencer couldn't respond, the voice kept talking. "I'm comin' over, kid. Keep the door unlocked. I'll be there soon." Spencer nodded his head, but forgot that he was on the phone, and Morgan wouldn't be able to see the gesture.

He walked slowly to his front door, and unlocked it. Then, he sat on his small couch, and shivered underneath his blankets.

After a few minutes, Spencer was starting to doze off, and the door opened. Morgan didn't have to look for Spencer, because his apartment was small, and the living room was in the same room as the front door, followed by a very small kitchen. He looked at Spencer, and noticed how pale he looked, and the sweat running down his forehead. Morgan rushed up to Spencer, and put his hand on his forehead. "You're runnin' a fever. You okay, kid? Is there something I can get you?" Spencer shook his head no, and Morgan sat down next to him.

"It's cold." Spencer choked out, immediately coughing afterward. Morgan frowned- it was over 70 degrees F, and Spencer was shivering even with three large blankets over his body. Morgan sat closer to Spencer, and started stroking his hair- something his mom had always done for him when he was sick. After a few minutes, Morgan remembered that Spencer hated being touched, and quickly pulled his hand away- not wanting to make Spencer feel uncomfortable.

"Pl-please........don't pull away." Spencer begged. Morgan looked at Spencer, and realized that he needed some one's comfort right now. He started stroking his hair again, and Spencer started to slowly move on top of Morgan's lap. He laid his head down on his chest, and took long, deep breaths. Morgan shifted so Spencer could lay down on him, and Spencer quickly followed suit. Morgan stroked his back, and Spencer's eyes drooped until he fell to sleep. Morgan stayed awake, though, wanting to be awake in case Spencer needed him for anything. They stayed there for the rest of the night, but Morgan didn't mind. He had always thought of Spencer as a brother, and he had no plans on leaving him alone that night. Morgan continued to stroke Spencer's back as he watched the downpour of rain outside the window.

"........ok- i had no plans of having anyone besides reid in the story, but what-eves! and i had to edit cause i wanted 2 call him spencer, but i kept typing reid!! oh well, old habits die hard!!!(:LOL in most my stories where reid gets in trouble and morgan helps him, i always have morgan have a like sense thats somethings off, and he like calls or pays reid a visit- which i find true in the show,too. please R&R!"


End file.
